


【SD】An Old-fashion Lover Boy

by YUZHI_Abigail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUZHI_Abigail/pseuds/YUZHI_Abigail
Summary: 喜欢，爱，失而复得。It lies not in our power to love or hate,For will in us is overruled by fate.Sam和Dean到一座充满该死的粉红色的度假城市Love City查案，或许受粉红色气氛的影响他们有些胡思乱想……**OOC慎入**
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> **OOC慎入**
> 
> **其他**  
> 是的，这曾经应该是情人节贺文；是的，我太懒的没写完；  
> 标题取自Queen的歌曲Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy（大声安利），其实与内容无关；  
> 文内注释如果没有特别标注都是抄的维基百科（感谢维基），有错怪我；  
> 这个虚构城市实在是被我写得非常诡异，因为我的想象力和建造力都很薄弱）见谅！  
> 时间线瞎搞的，文中出现的有关年份的内容不能用来推算时间线；  
> 本文涉及神话部分完全瞎扯淡，古希腊神系宗教信徒请手下留情（什
> 
> **声明**  
> 作者文笔很差、文力很弱、坑品很坏，请选择性阅读；  
> 本文未在除随缘居、AO3、废文网外的其他任何平台发布过。
> 
> 【注释见文末】

**0**

> It lies not in our power to love or hate,
> 
> For will in us is overruled by fate.
> 
> When two are stripped, long ere the course begin
> 
> We wish that one should lose, the other win.
> 
> And one especially do we affect
> 
> Of two gold ingots like in each respect.
> 
> The reason no man knows; let it suffice
> 
> What we behold is censured by our eyes.
> 
> Where both deliberate, the love is slight:
> 
> Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?
> 
> **—— _Hero and Leander_ (by Christopher Marlowe)**

**1 LOVE**

“‘爱城（Love City）’？不敢相信真有这种怪名字的城市，”Dean一边驱车行驶在粉色的马路上，一边皱着眉满脸嫌恶地扫视着街边树木上爱心型的彩灯装饰，“还真是名副其实哈。”

Sam笑着将视线从车窗外收回来，从远处橱窗里穿着粉色芭蕾裙的大号泰迪熊玩偶身上收回来——说真的，这些东西还蛮不赖的，但不是因为他想要，完全不是 **（说真的，不是）** ——看着他哥说：“你以为呢？佐治亚州的‘基镇（Town of Gay） **1** ’欢迎你！”

“老天啊还真有这种地方？”Dean的五官迅速组合出了一个稍显夸张的、直男该有的表情，眼睛捕捉到路边几对腻歪在一起的男女、男男、女女走过，“他们真该收编这座城。”

“Yeah，那时候‘gay’还只是‘开心’的意思。”

Dean闻言翻了个白眼，小声嘀咕着：“谢谢补充，天才。快点查案我要离开这鬼地方。”Sam不得不承认，他挺喜欢看他哥这幅样子的，并不是说他享受用同性恋笑话让他哥吃瘪， **完全不是** 。

爱城，顾名思义，是一个主打热恋、甜蜜的主题度假城市。每年有无数的情侣到这里来，以期获得绝佳的蜜月体验，当然也可以期待同样绝佳——甚至更佳——的出轨或性爱派对体验。

这条让人很难移开眼的粉色马路是城市的主干道，又名“真爱之路”，连接着城市的几个热门游览点——爱神酒吧（Cupid Bar）、维纳斯教堂（Ecclesiae Veneris Genetricis **2** ）和一个天体海滩（Milo Beach）。当年承包商花了大功夫在沥青里掺入特殊矿物质，让本该朴实无华的路面变成粉色。

当然，Winchester兄弟可不是来度假的——

_“呃，Dean，你是在邀请我和你一起去度蜜月吗？”Sam Winchester这样说。_

_“闭嘴，当然不是。你老哥就算要去这种地方也是和某个热辣的大‘胸’美女而不是和你，大‘脚’怪。”Dean Winchester这样说。_

_“Jerk。”_

_“Bitch。”_

——他们有案子要查。一周内有四对情侣死在城里，一对是丈夫射杀了新婚妻子，另外三对都是一方突然开枪自杀。

_“哇哦，好一出《苦月亮》_ **3** _。”Dean这样说。_

 _“dude，”Sam叹着气摆出一副很有良心的严肃表情，“其实更《血迷宫》_ ** 4 ** _一点。”然后他这样说。_

总之，他们来到了这座爱城，住进了四对受害人都曾入住的情侣酒店爱之梦酒店（Hotel Liebesträume **5** ），在前台时 **竟果然** 被认成了一对，两人都不约而同放弃了解释，选择假笑——毕竟和自己的亲兄弟来这座城、这个酒店开房听起来更奇怪——并在取走房卡离开前得到了服务生的温馨提示：“情人节活动周，房间的避孕套免费哦。”

Sam花了五分钟的时间拦住他哥以防他冲上去暴揍那个乐于助人的服务生。

“天啊，幸好他们的床单不是粉色的。”Dean打开房门后如释重负。

Sam一定不会放过这个嘲笑他患有“粉色恐惧症”的老哥的机会：“如果你想重新开一间粉色的房间我想我不会介……”

“去你的！自己去开一间吧princess Sammy girl！”

Sam识趣地闭了嘴，以免消受了那位服务生的“未竟之事”。

安置好行李后，他们决定先去酒吧碰碰运气——很不幸，四对悲剧主人翁都在事发后离开了这个伤心地，有的是回家黯然神伤，有的则是回本州接受庭审——他们只能寄希望于有人曾经见过这些爱侣们。这个好主意当然是Dean提出的，除了缜密的逻辑分析外，他的另一个理由是：没有点酒精帮忙他一定会一把火烧了这个鬼地方。

一路上一再被人认成情侣——更糟的是他们达成了不解释为好的共识——让Dean看起来像个随时准备好变身恐怖分子的愤怒的葡萄。

要不是为了防止交通事故酒店建议旅客不要在天色暗下来之后驾车出行，他们应该坐在impala里直达酒吧，而不是现在这样走在一片粉红中。出门时Dean一步三回头：“我宁愿和我的baby被认成情侣！”（原话如此）

对比之下Sam倒没什么介意的，事实上他觉得自己似乎太过于随意了：我应该也像这样愤怒吗？他在心里小小地发问了一下。很快他得出了结论：他根本不在意。其实被当成Dean的男朋友也不错，呃，他的意思是，不亏；哦不，他是说被当成他哥的男朋友好过当成什么其他人的；不不不，他是说……天呐，越描越黑了。他赶紧在脑内终止了关于这个命题的思考，免得自己被绕进去。

但是Dean为什么这样愤怒呢？

Sam选择在开始思考前就扼杀这个问题，并感到这是个明智的做法。

“真不明白他们为什么要选这些该死的粉色……”Dean一路上都在直抒胸臆。

Sam同情地笑了两声，扭头看到了来时路上橱窗里的泰迪熊，以及那依旧是粉色的纱制舞裙。他想起来Garth曾经说过Dean像泰迪熊，现在两相对照竟然还真有点说不上缘由的神似，他不由得开始幻想Dean穿上粉红色芭蕾舞裙的样子，然后顺利地笑出了声。

“干什么？”他的兄弟对他怒目相视。

“没，没什么。”Sam当然不会说出来——难道给他的哥哥当场击毙他的借口吗？

Dean的眼神里充满了怀疑，顺着Sam的目光看到了旁边硕大的泰迪熊，立刻决定回击——他有理有据地默认了这是一个不安好心的笑——他的弟弟：“好吧好吧，这就给你买回去，小公主，说不定这就是我们这次要找的被诅咒物品，你就等着对你的那个谁开枪吧！”

“是啊，说得好像我们中谁能真正安全地有一个‘那个谁’一样。”Sam露出一个标准假笑，暗地里为自己地伶牙俐齿赞赏地磨了磨牙。

Dean沉思片刻，耸耸肩道：“回得好，你赢了。”

互相投掷双刃剑一样的语言“攻击”似乎已经成了他们的保留娱乐项目，毕竟经历了那么多后好像所有苦难都可以当作不痛不痒的笑话来讲，毕竟在经历了所有这一切之后不说点这样的笑话没法提醒他们，自己还是需要生活的正常人。

芭蕾曲目就《胡桃夹子》 **6** 吧，比较合适。Sam愉快地补全了自己的幻想。

**【TBC】**

* * *

1Town of Gay：Gay，盖伊，是一个位于美国佐治亚州梅里韦瑟县的城镇，以早期邮政局长William F. Gay的名字命名。曾出现在Netflix的综艺《粉雄救兵（Queer Eye）》第二季第一集，强烈安利该综艺及该集。

2Ecclesiae Veneris Genetricis：（我瞎拼凑的）拉丁语“母神维纳斯教堂”，变化自拉丁语Templum Veneris Genetricis，“母神维纳斯神殿”，是由凯撒建造的献给维纳斯的神庙。由于本人不懂拉丁语所以随便拿翻译器拼凑了一下，有错误还请见谅！

3苦月亮：Bitter Moon (1992)，波兰斯基导演的爱情悲剧电影，讲述了爱、恨与互相折磨的故事。片中的奥斯卡对妻子咪咪扣下了扳机。 （参考豆瓣电影简介）

4血迷宫：Blood Simple (1984)，科恩兄弟导演的爱情悲剧电影。讲述了一个有关婚姻、出轨、谋杀的故事，片中子弹、枪杀占有重要的地位。曾被张艺谋翻拍为《三枪拍案惊奇》。 （参考豆瓣电影简介）

5Liebesträume：德语“爱之梦”，三首诗歌分别描述了崇高的爱、情欲的爱、和无条件的爱。李斯特（Franz Liszt）曾将其改编为钢琴独奏作品。

6波士顿芭蕾舞团的《胡桃夹子》中有熊（当然是人套着皮套）出演，还有很火的相关周边芭蕾熊。在B站可以一度风姿：BV1FA411x7zq


	2. CUPID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释见文末

**2 CUPID**

有一个装潢“正常”的酒吧是爱城的幸运，因为如果打开门看到的仍是满眼的粉红泡泡，Dean恐怕真的要暴起杀人了。

“至少他们的音乐品味不算太坏。”Dean对店内播放的皇后乐队音乐表示了肯定。

爱神酒吧虽然有个风骚晃眼的霓虹灯招牌，内核倒是相当平常的复古风。显眼处一个别出心裁的巨大环形吧台，圆心处的一根立柱充当酒柜，大致将区域分为两个半圆，一男一女两个服务生分别坐镇。

“Ok，你搞定那个男的，我来搞定女服务生。”Dean当机立断。

“Yeah，那当然了。”Sam翻了一个了然于心的白眼。

Sam选了一个既能引起酒保注意，又能看清Dean的动向的位置。

“给我一瓶啤酒，谢谢。”

他探出脑袋看他哥，果不其然看见Dean对面前的女服务生露出了招牌的“万人迷微笑”。今天是你的幸运日姑娘，Sam不由自主这样想。他突然觉得自己这探头探脑的行为看起来很变态，但转念一想：表达一下自己对兄弟的关心有什么不对的？没什么不对。

他沉思着低头抿了一口啤酒，咂了咂嘴——好吧，确实好像还是挺变态的。

酒保又放了什么东西在旁边，他定睛一看发现原来是一碟幸运饼干 **7** 。

“情人节活动周，免费赠品，祝你好运！”

“是啊，我真得需要一些运气……”Sam对酒保点头致谢，随即看向躺在盘子里的三块饼干，想起小时候每次在中国餐馆吃饭，他都会对这些幸运饼干抱有热切期待，而Dean则会在他开出“找到你的王子”时大肆嘲笑他，开出“美满的家庭才是一切”时则断言这东西完全没有根据，并拉起他离开。

当然不是说Sam相信这些小纸条，这玩意儿他小时候也从没信过，只是谁不喜欢这样神秘的预言小把戏呢？尤其是在你的生活充满不定时。

他们已经很久没坐在餐馆里等到幸运饼干上桌了，因为他可不想给他哥一个嘲笑他还没长大的机会。但是，老天啊，他还真的挺怀念的。

他边笑着摇头，边掰开了其中一块——

“有一段关系将要发生转变……”

真的吗？

Sam喝了一口酒，下意识看了眼不远处正和美女聊得投机的Dean。

天呐，这里真是闷热，所以他才会感到莫名有些烦躁。

再说谁会信这些小纸条呢。

“一杯波本加冰，谢谢。”

Dean现在觉得这地方没那么糟糕了，至少他面前的女服务生实在可以算得上火辣，一头长而打着卷儿的金发即便在夜店昏暗的灯光下也显得璀璨夺目，更不用说——这就不必多说了。

虽然她看上去更像Sam而不是他会喜欢的类型——这时候突然想到Sam做什么？他喝了口威士忌，摇头甩去脑子里的古怪想法。

“男朋友看来不放心你一个人在这儿啊。”（Sam会喜欢的）金发女服务生缓缓开口，一句话惊得Dean差点没把嘴里的酒喷出来。

“什么男朋友？”他一时间顾不上搭讪礼节。

“那儿，”服务生朝一边扬了扬下巴，“他从你坐下就开始盯着你看，如果我猜错了，那你可以等着他来找你要电话号码了。”

Dean决定回去势必要把他弟弟暴揍一顿。

“不，呃，他是我的，呃……普通朋友，”他感到有些头疼——快发挥出以前编睡前故事的天赋啊，天才——摩挲着手里的玻璃杯，“他女朋友最近把他甩了，我陪他过来这里散散心。呃，他是个十足的veek **8** ，来这种场合有点紧张才盯着熟人看。”

——对不住啦，Sam，但是就拿这个顶一顿暴揍吧。

“让他自己紧张去吧，我叫Dean。”Dean迅速露出一个笑容并看着对方漂亮的深色眼睛转移话题。

“这里的人都叫我Sandra。”金发服务生微笑着回应。

“Sandra，听上去你在这里工作很久了？”

“有段时间了，这里的工资很高，我干嘛要走呢？”Sandra的表情显示出她确实对自己的工作待遇很满意，“我今天上班倒是不会很久，如果你有空的话要不等我下班喝一杯？当然如果你的‘普通朋友’没有意见的话。”

“我想不出有什么理由拒绝。”Dean说着将杯中的威士忌一饮而尽，令人吃惊的是他实际上对这个邀约感到兴致缺缺——谁会对这样一个美女的邀请无动于衷呢？但奇怪的是他心里的确是这样想的。一定是这倒霉的充斥着粉色的地方破坏了他的兴致。

Sandra看着他空了的酒杯，提议道：“想试试我们这的特调‘爱情魔药’吗？相信我，你不会失望的。”

“当然，为什么不呢？”Dean笑着将空杯推过去。

Sandra背过身去调酒的时候，他的目光不由自主朝Sam那边瞟了瞟，只见那个大块头握着瓶啤酒，低头不知在看吧台上的什么东西。他先是心中涌出一股恨铁不成钢的感觉，感叹他的弟弟不会运用自己与生俱来的魅力招蜂引蝶，接着立马又打心底里觉得这样其实也不错。

在他没来得及想清楚这“不错”到底不错在哪里、也没有意识到“Sam的魅力”这个概念是如此深入他心之前，Sandra就端来了那杯“爱情魔药”。

——谢天谢地它不是粉色的。

“所以……”Dean喝了一口酒，感到有必要开始工作了，“我们来的路上听到了一些传言，有关上周在这里发生意外的四对情侣，或许你知道什么内幕？”

“嘁，哪有什么‘内幕’，”Sandra看上去很不屑，“这种事不时就是会发生，爱啦、恨啦，你总不会真以为‘爱城’里只有爱吧？”

“说得没错，”Dean附和了一声，从口袋里掏出那些可怜情侣的照片摆在吧台上，“你见过他们来这里吗？有没有注意到什么……不寻常的举动？”

“没有，sir，”Sandra一边的眉毛挑了起来，形成了一个锐角，眉峰就像字母x的小犄角一样 **9** ，“这里每周有好几千、几万人进进出出，我没理由记得其中的随便哪八个。”

在Dean还没来得及开口前她立刻接着说：“现在轮到你回答我的问题了，你是谁？警探？特工？”她将胳膊支在吧台上，探出身子，一只手放在了Dean按着照片的手上。Dean现在可以看清她的眼睛是深棕色的。

“放轻松，我只是娱乐记者。”他举起双手表示自己没有恶意，“谁不想搞到点独家消息呢？”

“原来如此，我还真失望你身上没有带着手铐呢。”Sandra看上去倒不像失望的样子。

Sam那边看上去显然更有进展，因为他显然没有兴致和男酒保调情。

“等一下……我记得这两个人。”酒保指着其中一对情侣的照片回忆着，这一对被Sam（在心里偷偷）标记为“意外小组” **10** ，“Jacob和Anna，哦我怎么可能忘记他们，多可爱的一对儿啊，谁能想到呢，真是太可惜了……”

“是啊，世事难料……”Sam的五官迅速变得悲痛起来，“你看上去对他们印象很深？”

“哦天呐，当然了，我是说，你并不总能看到这么有爱的情侣的，并且还那么养眼。”酒保看起来陷入了回忆中，满脸慈爱的笑容，“他们当时就坐在那边喝酒，我还记得我听见他们说‘真不敢相信我们浪费了这么多的时间做朋友，现在我终于看清自己的内心了’。哦我真希望有一天我也能有……”

“咳咳，”这可不是Sam乐于听的内容，“然后呢，然后怎样了？”

“然后就是最棒的部分了，Jacob走到话筒边宣布自己和Anna终于找到了真爱，决定为当晚在场的所有人的酒水买单！”他听上去激动极了，“你不能想象那天我们的营业额多么惊人！”

“的确是最棒的部分，”Sam一时分不清对方究竟更为爱情还是营业额兴奋，或许两者都，“但是你怎么知道他们的名字的？Jacob也对全场炫耀了这个吗？”

“当然不是，他们自己告诉Sandra的，哦天呐，他们能走到一起还真多亏了Sandra的开导，当然再加上一点奇妙的酒精啦。”

“Sandra？”

“啊，她在那儿，你真该试试她拿手的‘爱情魔药’，绝对值得。”

听到“爱情魔药”Sam不由得打了个寒战：“哈哈，还是免了。”

他顺着酒保指的方向看过去，只见那个所谓的Sandra正和Dean靠的很近，从表情上看两人似乎在说着什么很有趣的话题。他敢打赌一定是Dean的烂笑话，Sam在心里怪怪地想。

“哇哦，跟她说话的那个大帅哥真不赖，是我的类型。”酒保很不适时地感叹了一句。

Sam闻言太阳穴直突突，脑子未动、嘴皮先行道：“别想了，他是我男朋友。”

_——我他妈的到底在说什么？_

“真的？我真是运气不好。”酒保怀疑地看了他一眼，“抱歉啦，但换我是你的话可不敢离他那么远一个人坐在这里喝啤酒。”

“呃……谢谢提醒。”Sam恨不得现在就从这里飞出去，飞到一个字典里没有“尴尬”这个词的外星殖民地上然后挖个坑把自己埋起来。

_——耶稣基督啊，我他妈刚刚到底说了什么？_

他努力梳理刚刚了解到的新信息，尝试着用案情把脑子填满：所以首先Jacob和Anna两个人刚刚互通心意，他们很爱彼此，但最后“意外先生”开枪自杀了；其次这个男的对我哥有意思，该死，谁能对我哥没意思——不不不跑题了。这可能是什么诅咒，某个嫉妒情侣的女巫，但巫术袋不能让我说我是我哥的男朋友——该死我在想什么，但巫术袋不能，让、人、自、杀，对，这样才对。但我男朋友在和别人调……上帝啊！

Sam几乎要悲鸣出声，他完全没法控制自己的脑子。

他混乱之下伸手向碟子里的幸运饼干，并“幸运”地碰倒了一旁的啤酒。他一边小声咒骂一边跳开，但还是被泼了一身。他叹了口气，认命地拿过那让他不幸的幸运饼干，掰开来——

“回头不试，更待何时？”11

以前的幸运饼干里可没有这种折磨人的小纸条！Sam赌气一样把饼干塞进嘴里，即使因为他的暴力掰开大部分脆壳都陈尸地上。

他郁闷地咀嚼着，耷拉着脑袋。

**【TBC】**

7幸运饼干：Fortune Cookie，一种风味脆饼，掰开后可以看到里面包有的预言字条、用于买彩票的幸运数字等。

8veek：A virgin geek，没有性经历的极客怪人。我实在不知道怎么翻译就直接写英文了。 （参考Urban Thesaurus）

9以防万一，如果有人觉得这一句很眼熟……没错，就是《我们》。

10意外小组：Jacob和Anna与一部爱情喜剧《意外制造公司（De Surprise）》中的男女主角同名。影片讲述了富豪Jacob签订了意外自杀合约，但却对同样来签定合约的Anna一见钟情，但他们预定的意外已经无法终止。 （参考豆瓣电影简介）

11回头不试，更待何时？：If not later, when? 出自*我想我不用另外介绍了的*小说《请以你的名字呼唤我（Call Me by Your Name）》


	3. EROS

**3 EROS**

“呃……你看上去很激动啊。”酒保走过来，因刚刚发生的事有些目瞪口呆，“说真的，你和你男朋友，是在冷战吗？”

Sam想把自己往坑里埋得更深一些。

他硬着头皮答道：“不是……是……算是吧……”

“我就知道，你们这些男人！”酒保长叹息着推搡了他一下，“听我一句劝，有什么是说不开的呢？冷战最要不得，这时候你就该主动一点！”

Sam张了张嘴还没来得及答话，他又立马接着说：“你看，你的酒也洒光了，正好现在就过去和他坐到一起，找Sandra要一杯‘爱情魔药’，然后三下五除二把问题解决，然后……”

看来尴尬到一定程度人会麻木是真的，Sam逐渐神游天外。

**……塞壬！**

他突然被这个想法砸中了。恩爱的情侣突然自杀、互相杀害，如果说有嫌疑怪的话那非塞壬莫属了。

而在刚刚那段故事里听上去比较有嫌疑的只能是——

他抬起头看向正和Dean相谈甚欢的Sandra。

“你说得太对了！”Sam一下活了过来，用力地在仍滔滔不绝的酒保肩上拍了两下，也没顾上收拾东西立刻就朝他哥那边冲刺过去，隐隐约约听到酒保在身后大喊：“加把劲兄弟！这里可是爱城！”

“看起来你的普通朋友有急事哦，”Sandra看了眼跑过来的大个子，“我先回避一下。顺便说一下，我的特调不错吧？要给他也来一杯吗？”Dean想了想觉得不失为一个好主意，便点头默认。下一秒他弟弟就冲到了近前。

“Sam？”他下意识后仰了一下躲开在他面前急刹车的大脚怪，“你看上去像得了鬼魂病12，怎么了？”

“谢了，但我还没你那么走运。”Sam拉了个高脚凳过来坐在Dean旁边，随即压低声音以防被那位疑似的塞壬听见，“听着，我有了点发现。”

“是吗？什么发现要这么神神秘秘的？”Dean嘴上牢骚着，实际上还是微微凑过去好听清他的话。

“我打听到其中一对情侣，Jacob和Anna，感情很不错，并且在Jacob自杀前他们刚刚互通心意正式在一起……”

“我怎么一点都不惊讶呢？”Dean打断道，“我敢打赌其他几对也是‘模范情侣’吧。”

“很有可以，但是听这个，”Sam舔了下嘴唇，“恩爱情侣，出入酒吧，然后突然反目，你会想到什么？”

Dean皱眉沉思然后回答：“在酒吧碰倒了他一夜情过的60岁老奶奶？”

“什——dude！”Sam无奈地抱怨着，“我觉得是……”

这时Sandra端着酒走了过来，Sam顿时警惕地闭了嘴。

“来得正好，谢谢，”Dean抬头朝Sandra眨了眨眼，“放松点，Sammy，这儿的‘爱情魔药’味道不错，你也该尝点——这次没有人会绑着你去结婚的。”

“什么？我才不喝，听我说Dean……”Sam一想到那杯特调里可能混合着塞壬的口水就连连摆手。

但Dean再一次没有给他说下去的机会：“那太可惜了，我就帮你享受了吧。”

Sam眼见他拿起杯子喝了一大口，没来得及上手阻止，只能一脸郁闷地说道：“我觉得可能是塞壬。事实上可能就是你身后这位Sandra。”

Dean闻言顿住了，看着Sam眨了两下眼睛，又看着手里的特调眨了两下眼睛，然后吞了口口水。

“操纵别人自杀……这可不像是我们碰到过的塞壬的风格啊。”Dean很难不回忆起上一次他俩在一只塞壬手上几乎惨败的经历。

“谁知道呢，你总不能禁止怪物有自己的独特癖好吧？”Sam绝不放过任何一个让他哥尴尬的机会。

“是啊，说不定有些地方的塞壬性癖是操纵两个受害者在他面前做一整晚的爱。”Dean也绝不放过任何一个回敬他弟的机会。

Sam假笑了两声，紧接着突然之间，上一回他俩被塞壬控制的场面就撞进了他的脑子，如果那时塞壬这么做了——Sam觉得他应该学着不要总挖坑给自己找尴尬。

他努力把注意力从这个诡异（但充满吸引力）的念头上转移走，试图说服他的大脑自己突然对酒吧里的背景音乐产生了浓厚的学术兴趣，这项尝试卓有成效，以至于他从嘈杂的环境中分辨出了歌词：

……

**Ooh,let me fee lyour heart beat (grow faster, faster)**

喔，让我感受下你的心跳（犹如小鹿乱撞）

**(Ooh,ooh),can you feel my love heat**

（哦，哦）,感受到我爱你的心了吗

**Come on and sit on my hot seat of love**

快来接受我对你的热恋

……13

丝毫没有帮助，快停下，Sam，不要让这一切变得更糟了。

等到成功将精神集中到现实中而不是那个埋葬着他的外星殖民地上时，他发现他哥已经成功地完成了自我说服——

“还记得上一次Bobby说过的吗，‘一旦他们缠上你，总是感觉良好’，他们会变成你梦中情人的样子，”Dean说，“但她并不是……我喜欢的类型；再说就算是，我们也不是她要猎杀的类型。”说着一不做二不休，想着都已经喝过一杯了，干脆把这一杯也一饮而尽了。

Sam的表情看起来充满了怀疑，不知道究竟是更不相信前一个论点还是后一个推断。

他们最终决定先把这个问题放到一边，回到旅馆后继续查一些资料再做打算——再说Dean几杯酒下肚也感觉有点醉意了，这种情况下无论是去监视一个疑似的塞壬还是和她约会都不太可取。虽然Sam装醉的功夫不怎么样，但他衣服上的大片酒渍看起来很有说服力，Sandra一脸惋惜地看着搀扶着他的Dean，并祝愿他们今晚好好休息。

临走前Sam才突然想起受害者的照片还摊在另一边的吧台上，去取的途中他的思绪又跳回到那个问题上——

“但她并不是……我喜欢的类型。”

Dean喜欢的类型是什么？要是以前他会觉得这是个蠢爆了的问题：亚洲大胸美女，不然还能是什么？但现在他不断地回忆起上次那只可恶的塞壬说过的话，什么“他想要的不是穿着丁字裤的脱衣舞女郎而是你”啊，什么“他现在爱的是我可以为我做任何事情”啊……当时他一心只忙着想对策，事后一系列让他们焦头烂额的破事又逐渐让他淡忘了他们猎魔路上一百万件槽心事中的这一件。现在突然回忆起来，实在是越想越诡异——这都是什么话？并且越想越……莫名充满期待。

Sam被自己古怪的想法吓得一激灵，但有些念头一旦冒出来，你就休想将它轻易杀灭掉。

他只得庆幸他哥永远也不会知道自己的弟弟脑子里都在想些什么。

收拾好吧台上摊开的照片，他余光一瞟就看到还剩下的最后一块幸运饼干孤零零地躺在盘子里，看上去像是在召唤他上手掰开。他投去一个恶狠狠的眼神，仿佛这样就能将整晚的胡思乱想归咎为是这些幸运饼干让他走了霉运。

和最后的饼干大眼瞪小眼几秒后，他终于败下阵来，自暴自弃般将那东西掰开来。虽说动作是不情不愿的，但硬要说他对里面的字条没有点诡异的期待，那一定是假的。

“6”

字条上写着。

搞什么？幸运数字吗？谢啦，但他今天不打算买彩票。Sam感到一丝失望，同时又如释重负地舒了口气。

Dean站在酒吧门口等他丢三落四弟弟，同时在脑子里大骂自己是傻子——他的今天显然不太正常。几分钟前刚说完“有些塞壬的性癖是操纵两个人在他面前做爱”他立刻就后悔了，他很难不想到他和Sam两个人被控制的经历，如果那个塞壬这样做了……

天啊，他真不该给自己找尴尬。

他只能庆幸他的弟弟永远也不会知道自己的大哥脑子里在想些什么。

“准备好走了吗？”Sam的声音突然从背后窜出来，吓得正痛定思痛的Dean差点飞起来。

“你才是那个掉了东西跑回去拿的人，天才。”他急忙摆出一副臭脸来掩盖瞬间的慌张，“走吧。”

这个时间的爱城依然在狂欢，它不会随夜晚睡去，因为爱本身永不疲倦。

海风顺着马路从沙滩的方向吹来，凉凉的，驱散了城市中心太粘稠的爱意。街上的招牌、路灯大亮着，它们不过能照亮一隅，却摆出战胜黑夜的姿态。

“该死的，这酒后劲还真大……”Dean发觉自己低估了那两杯爱情魔药的效力，现在被凉风一吹他竟然有点歪歪倒。

Sam眼见着他朝一边歪去，连忙上前把他搀住：“Shit，dude，小心点！”他实在很想抓住这个机会嘲讽他哥一下，但鉴于Dean可能会因为在追赶并暴揍他的过程中脚步不稳撞到树干上，他选择把这场好戏留到明天。

“哦天呐，Sammy，你还记得你第一次喝醉酒吗？”Dean看起来确实醉得不轻，边说边傻笑着，“我不得不一路把你拖回旅馆，你还抱着我边哭边发酒疯。”

“上帝啊Dean你就不能消停点，现在醉得站不稳的人可是你，天才。”Sam嘴上这么说，脸上却忍不住绽开了笑意。他当然记得那次，他想试试自己的酒量，结果失策喝得烂醉，第二天还被父亲狠狠训了一顿。

“我还记得那天你一边哭鼻子一边大喊让我不要把你丢在外面。跟我说实话吧，Sammy，这里只有我们两个……”Dean几乎完全失去了平衡能力，整个人靠在Sam身上，靠他支撑着自己身体的重量。他仰起头来看自己的兄弟，心里嘀咕他弟弟到底是怎么吃草长到这么高的。

“说，说什么。”Sam也不知道自己在紧张什么，他看着路灯下Dean的绿眼睛，吞了口焦虑的口水——老天啊，有多少人像他一样幸运能看进这样一双绿眼睛？

“说你其实是个娇滴滴的女孩儿，喝了酒才会现出真身。”

“Dean！”Sam抗议着，他早该知道他哥说不出什么好话，“你再不闭嘴我立刻就把你丢出去。”

“哦你尽管丢吧，Sammy，”Dean迷幻的步伐带得Sam都有些摇摇晃晃，“反正我总会回来的，我总会回到你身边……”

Sam一时间目瞪口呆。他开始怀疑那什么爱情魔药里是不是真的有巫术，要是把现在的Dean拍下来等酒醒放给他看，他一定会以为自己被附身了。

他一边架住晃悠悠的Dean一边结结巴巴地回复：“是，是，我知道。”

惊讶之余他还有点鼻酸，Dean说得没错，不管经历了什么，他哥最终都会回到他身边，无论是找到他、拯救他，还是被他一再推开再默默地关心他。他感觉喉头有些哽住了。

“Sammy？”Dean又开口了。

“怎么了，Dean？”这次Sam的紧张有增无减。他已经习惯了说话像impala一样横冲直撞的Dean，现在突然换成春天湖面上飘荡的小舟，他完全无法预料下一句会是什么。

“Be my valentine?”

——但更让他感到害怕的是，知道自己的兄弟醉得神志不清，竟然让他变得有些不克制。他可以看着Dean，而不用担心被质问；他可以说一些奇怪的话，而不用担心被惊恐的眼神注视。他不知道自己在想什么、想干什么，他甚至赌气地认为只有Dean一个人喝醉真是太不公平。

“你这次没有心可以给我了？”14他强装镇定地用他能想到的尽可能漫不经心的语气来回答——放轻松，这只是标准的Dean Winchester玩笑而已！

“这里。”Dean看着他的眼睛，然后笑了，用手指戳着自己的胸口。

Sam一瞬间几乎要哭出来，整个人紧绷得像拉到极限的皮筋。

Dean还在看着他，他应该怎么回答？他不知道。他想要怎么回答？他也不知道。他为什么感觉那么难受？他连这都不知道。就好像他现在的感受——好像这整个晚上的怪异感受——都被封在一个精致的黑箱15里，他只能接收到让他手足无措的反应，而看不清内心深处这一切到底是什么原理。

他完全慌了。

往常他慌张的时候，最可靠的倾听者永远是他的兄弟；而现在，他最不能透露的对象就是Dean。他虽然迷茫，但至少不会傻到看不出这种感受和他哥有关。

“你喝傻了，Dean。”他只能选择避开这个话题。

“也许吧，也许没有，我清醒着呢……”Dean说话已经有些口齿不清了，“收好了，这个可千万不能丢……”

等反映过来他在说什么时，Sam觉得自己几乎再也受不了了。他的眼眶有些湿润，他多希望这时候他的大哥能跳起来笑他是哭鼻子的小姑娘，而不是像现在这样——这样的Dean让他害怕；他害怕因为他无法抗拒。

Dean在迷迷糊糊地哼着什么轻快的调子，他感觉有些熟悉，但想不起来在哪里听过。

他没能想起来这是刚刚他们在酒吧里听到的歌，Dean在哼的这一句有着和曲调一样轻快的歌词：

**Be your Valentino just for you……** 16

**【TBC】**

12鬼魂病：指S4E6 Yellwo Fever那一集，染病的人会变得很胆小。

13出自Queen的歌Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy，歌词及翻译复制自网易云音乐。

14（虽然大家都知道但我还是决定罗嗦一下）两次Dean说这句话，一次给了尸体的心脏，一次给了假人的。Ps：我每次都觉得Sam当时的表情是：都老夫老妻了还跟我玩这套（？什

15黑箱：Black box，指一个只知道输入输出关系而不知道内部结构的系统或设备。

16“成为你的专属情人”，同注[13]。


	4. Liebesträume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有点儿童车。作者车技奇烂无比，堪比灵车，请做好心理准备。
> 
> 注释见文末

**4 Liebesträume**

“Dean，你确定你可以吗？”Sam数不清第几次朝浴室的方向发问。  
  
“Yeah,给你老哥一点自信！”Dean醉醺醺的声音让这句话听上去很没有说服力。  
  
  
Sam的计划是：把他哥拖回来，然后扔到床上，他自己再去安详地查会儿资料，并平静这一晚上来颇为躁动的内心。  
  
  
但Dean的计划是：绝不放过在高级酒店洗一个爽上天的热水澡的机会，即使他此时已经醉得可以在浴室里摔死。  
  
  
几分钟前Sam在心里祈祷着Dean千万不要提出什么“我们一起洗”的建议，这一定会让他立刻马上从窗户跳出去；但现在他看着紧闭的浴室的门，听着他哥伴随着花洒水流声传出来的亢奋的歌声，又恨不得立刻冲进去——只是因为关心，真的。  
他努力把注意力集中在电脑屏幕上，但时不时还是难免朝那扇门投去忧虑的眼神。如果门能够成精的话，估计现在都要对他说：“老兄，你也太烦了。”  
  
  
但值得宽慰的是，他的调查并非一无所获。他找到了一系列不太轰动的旧新闻：似乎自从建成起，爱城每个月都至少有一对来度假的情侣发生意外——车祸、溺水、心脏病之类的——一个人死去，另一个人活下来。这些新闻并不像枪杀那样吸引眼球，再加上市政府方面一定花了大功夫掩盖这些丑闻，才平息了它们的影响。  
  
  
天有不测风云是说得不错，但这样频繁、模式固定的意外，实在很难不让人起疑。这肯定不是塞壬所为，但Sam也不认为现在和以前的案例毫无关联——虽然手段不同，它们终归有着相同的模式。那之前在这里“杀人”的究竟是什么？又是什么原因让塞壬在这个时候介入？  
  
  
“Shit…”Dean的咒骂突然从浴室里传来，紧接着是一阵哐哐当当，最后是“轰”的一声。  
  
  
“Dean你还好吗？”Sam立刻甩开电脑脚下生风地冲过去，打开洗手间的门，一眼就看到关了一半的淋浴间的玻璃拉门旁露出了Dean的小腿，能看出腿的主人正倒在地上。  
  
  
“Shit…Dean，我就知道……”Sam一边嘀咕着一边快步走过去，拉开门就见Dean仰面倒在瓷砖地板上——当然，是裸体的——抬起乏力的手臂徒劳地扒拉着光滑的墙壁想站起来。  
  
  
Sam感觉自己瞬间死了一半——他可不想看到他哥的裸体在他面前大开。并不是说他没看过，他俩小时候早就互相看光几百次了，再说在漫长的公路旅行里“隐私”两个字就是笑话。  
**  
**  
**但不要是今天** ，就是不要在这种时候。  
  
  
他叹了口气，认命地走过去关掉花洒，然后打算扶起他的醉鬼哥哥。  
  
  
淋浴间里的空间并不狭窄，但躺了一个一米八的大汉之后就显得有些局促了。Sam谨慎挑选着落脚的地方，最后不得不站在Dean侧面相当有限的空间里下蹲，尝试着把手从躺着的男人的另一边胳膊下穿过去将人架起来。  
  
  
哦天呐，Dean的皮肤……  
  
  
温暖的、带着水珠的、并不那么细腻但让人眷恋的……  
  
  
Sam把视线转移到自己对面的墙壁，假装要研究大理石的花纹——他感觉另一半的自己也要死掉了。  
  
  
他想要在不滑倒的前提下把自己的醉兄弟扶起来，但很快就发现没有Dean的协助这几乎是不可能的任务。但他实在不想在这种情况下和他的兄弟说话。  
  
  
他闭上眼——只能指望自己的大哥足够醉，听不出他声音里的颤抖——说道：“Dean，醒醒，Dean，你得搭把手，我可拖不动一具一米八的尸体。”  
  
  
“哦……”Dean仿佛身在另一个世界，“是谁在说话？”  
  
  
“是我，Sam，”换做平时Sam肯定已经白眼翻得飞起了，但现在他没有这个心情，“你竟然有个弟弟，记得吗？你得站起来。”  
  
  
“Oh，baby……”Dean的声音听上去有些沙哑，但是性感——不合时宜的性感。  
  
  
Sam立刻就想大喊他不干了然后光速冲出去把他哥丢在这里——当然只是想想。  
  
  
Dean长出了一口气后接着说完了这句话：“……你说我们今天去哪儿兜一圈？”  
  
  
Sam Winchester应该知道他这个“车性恋”的兄弟口中的baby永远只指一个对象。他不该嫉妒黑美人的——他不知道自己脑子里为什么会用上嫉妒这个词，他只知道自己心里莫名涌出一股惆怅的失望。  
  
  
“好了，别闹了Dean，让我们把你弄回床上去。”Sam尝试着用力把他哥架起来。  
  
  
就在他几乎快要成功的时候，一直没有动静的Dean突然挣扎起来，嘴里含糊不清地念叨着什么。他一下子猝不及防地失去了重心，跟他哥一起滑倒在浴室里。  
  
  
“Fuck…”他绝望地发现这么一来Dean的半边身子压在了他身上。  
  
  
他哥挺翘结实的臀部、修长的腿，就这样隔着一层单薄的衣物紧紧贴在他身上。还有两腿之间那精神焕发的……天呐他从一进门就想要努力忽视掉，但他哥的确有根傲人的……  
  
  
停下，Sam，不管怎么说对着自己兄弟的阴茎遐想都太过了。  
  
  
他努力向上翻着白眼让旁边美妙的裸体处于他视线的盲区，然后用手扶着Dean的背尝试着把人推起来，但推了没几下Dean又胡乱蹬踏着想要自己站起来，程度之激烈仿佛在那被酒精搞得七荤八素的脑子里他正在和什么怪物进行着鏖战。  
  
  
“Dean！停下！”Sam有些崩溃。他一开始尝试着制住Dean，然后当他发现他的兄弟的扭动造成的摩擦对他的身体产生了一些“不良影响”之后，他的战略目标立刻切换成了远离他哥，但他一有所移动Dean的动作立刻紧随其上，只让不良影响有增无减。  
  
  
然后Sam发现自己硬了。非常可悲地在这个时刻在他的短裤里支起了一个帐篷，他甚至放弃了去尝试欺骗自己这种现象与他哥无关。  
  
  
“Dean，你得醒醒……”他几乎是在悲鸣。  
  
  
或许是因为这次他几乎是在耳边说的，Dean似乎稍微清醒了一点：“……Sammy？”  
  
  
“对，是我，你得让我扶你起来。”Sam感觉自己更硬了，这种时候他哥用醉醺醺的沙哑的声音喊他的名字可没有任何帮助。  
  
  
“Oh，Sammy……来得正好，你得帮帮你老哥……”  
  
  
正在Sam准备说“我就是要来帮你的，在被你弄倒之前”时，Dean的举动让他彻底当机了——他哥抓过了他的手，放到了自己勃起的阴茎上。  
  
  
他可没打算这么帮。  
  
  
他尝试着处理现在的情况——他哥的手正盖在他手上，而他的手正按着他哥火热的阴茎。世界上还能有比这更糟糕的情况吗？  
  
  
事实证明，是有的。因为下一秒Dean就带着Sam的手上下撸动起来。Sam甚至能感受到那粗大的柱体上凸起的青筋。  
  
  
Sam希望现在自己能立刻关机。  
  
  
接着Dean慢慢从他身上滑下来，躺倒旁边的地上，然后将自己空余的另一只手伸进了Sam的短裤里，准确无误地握住了他已经硬的不行的阴茎。  
  
  
Sam痛恨他哥这诡异的方向感——站都站不起来，找性器官倒一找一个准。  
  
  
“Dean……停下……”他的声音现在听起来像是在求救，但嗓音里因情欲产生的沙哑出卖了他。  
  
  
Dean丝毫没有放过他，手上动作虽然有些莽撞，却依然有效地刺激着昂首挺胸的小Sam。  
  
  
Sam认输了。他认命了。他绝望地让自己被Dean握住的那只手自己动起来，握住手中的柱身，给予他的兄弟所给予他的快感。  
  
  
——这没什么，他们以前也不是没这样做过。他徒劳地安慰着自己，公路旅行里没有隐私，但是有互相做手活，他们只是和往常一样在不得已的情况下互相纾解一下而已……  
  
  
但是，天呐，他没法再欺骗自己的，这不一样。他说不出哪里不一样，但或许不该是今天、不该在这里、不该在Dean醉得不省人事的时候……  
  
  
不该……不该因为他的兄弟给他手淫而感到格外兴奋。  
  
  
他快要疯了。他的理智告诉他要抗拒快感中名叫Dean的那个部分，但情感告诉他要贪婪地享受它，一头扎进无边的欲海里。  
  
  
另外一个不一样的地方——其他任何时候，Dean都不会放纵自己发出声音，像这样的声音，这样让Sam感受到浑身流淌过液态的静电的声音。  
  
  
他一边技巧性地玩弄着Dean的阴囊——这已经不仅仅是放弃挣扎了——一边难以自制地扭过头、睁开眼，看着他那沉醉在他所给予的情欲中的兄弟。  
  
  
Dean的双唇微张着，从中泄露出低哑的叹息。他闭着眼，睫毛微微颤抖着，美得让人难以置信。他上腹部的小麦色肌肤透露出暧昧的红色，伴随着急切而不规律的呼吸起伏着，像海浪。  
  
  
Sam知道这叫做“性潮红[[1]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftn1)”，在兴奋期[[2]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftn2)出现，他知道这些红色会逐渐蔓延到Dean的胸膛、漫过他挺立的乳头、爬上他的喉结、最终亲吻他的面颊；他知道在高潮之后它们会慢慢淡去，像在清晨阳光下逐渐稀释的 **雾气** ，最后露出他所熟悉的那个Dean。  
  
  
**他贪恋雾中的美景。**  
  
  
自暴自弃也好、认清事实也罢，他彻底放弃了理智，转而在Dean的呻吟声中加快动作，尽己所能抚慰着手中涨大的欲望，同时自己也在他兄弟的手中战栗着。他们像要把彼此带离地面，在情欲的云层里窒息。  
  
  
但与以往的任何一次不同的是，与和任何其他人一起不同的是，Sam清楚地感受到这是Dean——他的兄弟，他从小就崇拜的对象，他又爱又恨的双面神[[3]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftn3)——的抚摸和快感，并因此如临仙境。  
  
  
他知道书本上的知识，知道怎么杀死塞壬，知道怎么面对一团乱的生活，也知道怎么给自己的兄弟手淫，但他不知道怎么面对Dean，怎么在他们都清醒后假装什么都没变——他不知道怎么面对自己，他仿佛站在一面巨大的镜子面前，那面镜子能够照出一切，唯独照不出他自己。  
  
  
Dean颤抖着高潮了，发出一声满足的低吼，在Sam手中射了出来。射精时他微微抬起腰，仰着头，肌肉紧绷，从寰椎[[4]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftn4)处到尾椎再越过臀部构成一道色情而美丽的弧线。  
  
  
Sam几乎感到指缝间的温热的精液是滚烫的，心中微妙地浮现出一丝前所未有的成就感。他懒懒地将手搭在Dean髂骨形成的突起上，手臂压着他平滑的小腹，躺在小腹上的精液上。  
  
  
在他兄弟布满薄茧的手的刺激下，他也已经濒临爆发的边缘。  
  
  
但Sam恍惚觉得Dean的动作逐渐慢了下来，最终停止，虚握在他的阴茎上。他从只差一点就能解放的欲望中疑惑地抬眼看向身旁的人，只看到那潮红迅速褪去的健康的肌肤，和随着平缓的呼吸微微起伏的胸膛。  
  
  
他愣了半天才反应过来——Dean睡着了。  
  
  
他的心情几乎可以称得上是委屈的，但能怎么办呢？他总不能把Dean摇醒然后说：嘿兄弟，把这个做完，我觉得这是我让你爽了一发之后应得的。  
  
  
他不能。他只得再一次，认命地，努力爬起来，然后架起Dean朝卧室挪去。先前阻碍他动作的对接触的恐惧现在反而消失了——在刚刚和你的大哥互摸过老二后还有什么好害羞的呢？  
  
  
但Sam再一次感到了绝望，因为从背后驾着Dean的时候，他仍然可怜地硬挺着的阴茎拉响了快要滑进那两瓣翘臀的红色警报。  
  
  
如果说这个晚上教会了Sam什么，那一定是：永远不要以为有什么所谓的“最糟情况”，只有更糟。  
  
  
淋浴间到床边的几步路他仿佛走了一整个三叠纪，最终把睡死过去的Dean放到床上时他几乎像猿类进化出直立行走能力时一样高兴。他维持着悲伤的勃起的状态用纸巾给他的兄弟收拾干净，然后走进卫生间给自己打了一个这辈子最惨没有之一的飞机。  
  
  
Sam头一次在高潮后陷入了这样恐怖的低潮期[[5]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftn5)。  
  
  
他没法假装这一切和Dean无关，和他们之间的关系无关。  
  
  
他究竟在想什么？  
  
**【TBC】**

* * *

[[1]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftnref1) 性潮红：sex flush，也译作“性红晕”，表现为接近皮肤的血管充血。男性的性潮红但通常始于上腹部，然后散布至前胸壁，然后继续波及颈部、脸部、前额、背部，在高潮后呈相反次序消散。  
  
[[2]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftnref2) 兴奋期：Excitement phase，是性反应周期的首个阶段。人类性反应周期（Excitement phase），由William H. Masters和Virginia E. Johnson提出、后世完善的人类面对性刺激时的生理反应模型，分为：兴奋期、平台期、高潮期、消退期。  
  
[[3]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftnref3) 双面神：Janus，有译作雅努斯。古罗马宗教中的神，有两场相背的朝向不同方向的面孔，祂同时是开始与结束之神，也同时掌管着战争与和平。现代学者认为，Janus主持着所有的起始与过渡，无论是神圣的还是亵渎的；祂代表着一切具体或抽象概念的中间地带，代表时间；有学者认为祂是古罗马宗教中最重要的神，主持着宗教与神明本身。  
  
[[4]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftnref4) 寰椎：Atlas，又称第一颈椎，是颈椎的第一节。英文名以希腊神话中背负地球的泰坦巨神阿特拉斯的名字命名，因为它支托人类头部的全部头骨。  
  
[[5]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftnref5) 低潮期：drop，找不到其他合适的词就用了低潮期，法国人管这种情绪叫post-coital tristesse (PCT)，性交后忧郁。当“性快感”过后，巨大的悲伤感随之而来。


	5. PSYCHE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新的ooc高峰，我爬上了珠穆朗玛峰。改了很多次还是裹脚布，我愿名之为典藏裹脚布。谨慎阅读。
> 
> 注释见文末

**5 PSYCHE**   
  
他爱他哥吗？  
  
这还用问，当然。Sam永远爱他哥，无论发生什么事情他都会不惜一切把他哥带回来，他相信反过来也一样——好吧，他确实说过一些伤人的话，但那都是言不由衷。  
  
  
但问题是，他 **爱** 他哥吗？  
  
  
爱是一个如此宽广又狭隘的词。对impala说爱，对小狗说爱，对父母说爱，对兄弟说爱，对自己说爱……可一旦稍稍跨过了那道颤动着的边线，爱就被赋予了甚至截然不同的含义。  
  
  
线内线外的爱真的如此不同吗？它们同样包容，又刻薄；温柔，又残忍；高亢，又忧郁；富有创造力，又充满毁灭性。  
  
  
但它们不同，的的确确是不同的。人类不知疲倦地为“爱”赋予特权，再加上壁垒，先是这里，再是那里，一点一点地把这种情感塑造成如今的样子——“爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒；爱是不自夸，不张狂”[[1]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftn1)。  
  
  
爱被赋予了名字，也被塑造了形态，在人每一次谈及它时随呼吸滑入体内，沉淀在胃里面包的食糜下。它在血液里流淌，当人说出“So this is love”[[2]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftn2)时，它在震荡、在定义、在排除。Aimer、Liebe、amare、Love、amo...爱有千万个名字，同时又只有一个名字。  
  
  
亲情、友情的爱似乎是可以相互交融的，但这一种“爱”却被视作是与之互斥的。人类同样不厌其烦地为妄图挑战它们分界的行为创造了无数的名字： **乱伦、畸恋、近亲相奸** **……**  
  
  
听上去都不那么怡人。  
  
  
它们在浴室湿滑的地板上挽着手、勾着肩，绕着不存在的篝火欢快起舞，讥笑着建议小Sammy选择一个自己喜欢的。  
  
  
他爱他哥吗？Sam再一次问自己。  
  
  
他会在Dean手里硬起来，这代表着爱吗？可他们以前也这样做过，那时候他可没有这么多愁善感。再说，他们一向能将“性”与“爱”分得清楚——好吧，Sam承认他的兄弟在这方面比他做得更好。  
  
  
如果不是，那他面对Dean时会慌张、无措、患得患失，这代表着爱吗？或许是，或许不是。  
  
  
他们本能中彼此交付一切的信任——一次次被击毁碾碎最后仍重新筑起坚不可摧——代表爱吗？他们漫长的陪伴代表爱吗？心照不宣的秘密代表爱吗？恶语中伤又后悔是爱吗？背叛后又并肩作战是爱吗？凝视的眼神是爱吗？拥抱是爱吗？Dean为他流下的眼泪是爱吗？帮他缝合的伤口是爱吗？给他的微笑是爱吗？偷来的礼物是爱吗？丢掉的项链是爱吗？  
  
  
Sam发现他任由自己沉进回忆里太久了，这很危险；他同时意识到自己在自欺欺人。他不会蠢到不知道自己是否已经爱上谁了，或者说，“知道”对他来讲是个模糊的概念；这些模棱两可的感受、水晶球里的幻影，对他来说已经足够，顺其自然吧——去体验，去温存，去失却。  
  
  
他——按他哥的话来说——虽然矫情，但这不代表他止步不前。  
  
  
只是面对Dean，好像一切法则都失效了：苹果树上结出草莓形状的葡萄，会走路的胡子炮制出最擅长魔法的科学仪器。  
  
  
Sam看到了，答案一直就在那里，而他视而不见。他爱Dean，一直都爱，或许比他自己意识到的历史还要久远——他只是害怕改变，害怕这种不相容的爱落进他们之间，会毁掉已经延续了小半辈子的、将他们联系在一起的爱。  
  
  
他害怕Dean的沉默、冷漠，害怕那双绿得惊人的美丽眼睛里深沉的失望。  
  
  
他的爱始终在心底与世无争，为什么偏偏在这个时候不听使唤？Sam想把它从胸腔里、大脑里，随便什么地方揪出来，扔到地上，质问它为什么我行我素；但又怕下一秒那些乱舞的词汇（乱伦、畸恋、近亲相奸）会大笑着把他的爱举起来，在这令人喘不过气的空间里抛掷、摔碎、踩踏、碾压，最后任其枯萎——即使明天它又会在Dean的绿眼睛里复活。  
  
  
Sam闷闷地叹了一口气，胡乱洗了个澡就爬回床上，尝试着在他的兄弟醒来前再睡一会儿。  
  
  
  
宿醉让Dean有些昏昏沉沉的，但Sam买好早餐回来时他还是坐在电脑前继续他弟弟昨晚未完成的工作了。  
  
  
Sam紧张得嘴里发干，生怕Dean提起昨晚的事情——他不指望Dean失忆，并且或许Dean并不觉得那有什么可避而不谈的，但至少期望他保留一点他们之间的默契对此绝口不提。  
  
  
索性Dean看上去没有要回溯“美好手淫时光”的兴致，而是专注于Sam之前找到的线索——那些被失声的新闻。  
  
  
“他们很多人是淹死的，在海滩上，”Dean边吃他今天的第一个芝士汉堡一边发出了评论，“会不会是水里有什么被诅咒物件？”  
  
  
“有可能吧，但这不能解释其他那些发生在陆地上的，”Sam不以为然，“有这么强力的诅咒可以笼罩一整座城吗？”  
  
  
Dean闻言耸了耸肩道：“如果有，那这么强劲的巫术恐怕不是我们能应付的了。”然后他似乎想说什么，接着欲言又止。  
  
  
片刻后他还是止言又欲：“但我觉得我们还是该去海滩看看，你知道的，找找线索碰碰运气什么的。”  
  
  
“Dean。”Sam脸上仿佛写着“我看透你了”。  
  
  
“拜托，那可是天体海滩！”Dean说出这个词时容光焕发，“再说我们多久没休息过了，就当是去度假享受一下，你真得放松放松Sammy。”  
 _  
_  
_是啊，你还说不是邀请我来度蜜月的。_  
  
  
但Sam把这句反唇相讥从喉头摁回了肚子里：他已经学会不给自己挖坑了。  
  
  
就在他思考如何安全地回复时，Dean突然发出了一声问候上帝的感叹。  
  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
  
“你绝对想不到。我查了那些死者和他们另一半的报道和资料，”Dean说着把电脑转过来面对Sam，“看着眼熟吗？”  
  
  
屏幕上是一张漂亮女人的照片，的确能称得上让人过目不忘——Sandra。  
  
  
只不过那时她的头发还是红棕色的，并且刚刚失去了她的女友Helen。  
  
  
“我告诉过Helen，有事情要发生了，很糟糕的事，”报纸上引述了Sandra的话，“但她不相信我。从来没有人相信我。”  
  
  
“有点意思……”Sam沉思道，“我觉得我们应该去问问她，说不定她知道些什么。”  
  
  
“说不定她‘隐瞒’了什么，”Dean强调，“还记得你从那个酒保那里听说她开导了那对情侣吗？她当时跟我说她不记得。”  
  
  
“或许她只是不想回忆起自己的伤心事。”Sam指出，“但无论如何你还是该和她谈谈。”  
  
  
“我？你有什么安排？”  
  
  
“上次遇到塞壬后Bobby提到了一种咒语，可以召唤附近的塞壬，我留在这里查一下，说不定可以派上用场。”Sam有些紧张——这不完全是在说谎，起码表层意义上不是，只是他现在觉得自己有必要和他的兄弟分开一段时间好冷静下来。  
  
  
“好吧，书呆子。”Dean似乎觉得这个理由很合理，“尝试着别在我出去的时候把自己闷死。”  
  
  
Sam翻了个白眼。  
  
  
  
Dean走出房间后长出了一口气——他生怕Sam提起昨晚的事。  
  
  
是的，他的确醉得站都站不稳，但这不代表他真的神志不清到会无意识地抓过他弟的手来给自己手淫。虽然不可否认的是那确实他妈的爽翻了。  
  
  
他们以前也不是没有这样做过，只是这一次他好像太过于投入了：不仅有身体上刺激的快感，更有什么东西从他心脏里涌出来，填满他的肺。他不打算把所有这一切都怪罪到酒精上。  
  
  
或许Sam并不觉得这有什么值得避而不谈的，但他希望至少他们之间还有这么一点默契。  
  
  
更别提那之后他迷迷糊糊地睡着了——该死的激素。可Dean甚至没有勇气就这个尴尬的插曲向Sam道歉，因为一件事总会牵扯出另一件，然后是再一件，最后把他所有的秘密都抖落干净。  
  
  
他爱他的兄弟吗？当然。  
  
  
他爱他的Sammy吗？从来就没有“不爱”这个选项。  
  
  
但如果这份爱可能把Sam吓跑，他宁可不爱。  
  
  
胡思乱想间车已经开到了酒吧门口。  
  
  
Cupid Bar...他真得期待那个小爱神给他来一根铅箭[[3]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftn3)，至少可以抵消那支金箭，是吧？  
  
  
他摇摇头，决定专心解决案子。  
  
  
  
看到Dean走进来时Sandra显然有些惊讶。  
  
  
“如果你是来补回昨天的遗憾的话，我今天可没空。”她的眉毛又显露出了x的小犄角，“还是波本？”  
  
  
“不了，苏打水就行。”起码在短时间内Dean不会忘记清醒的重要性。  
  
  
……  
  
  
闲聊一会儿后Dean开始逐渐切入正题：“所以你是为什么来这里的？”  
  
  
“应聘工作，还能是为什么。”Sandra一边擦杯子一边笑着回答。  
  
  
“你撒谎了，对吗？”Dean语气随意地抛出这一句。  
  
  
Sandra的笑僵住了，低下头说话像是要藏住自己的表情：“说谎？我为什么要骗你？”  
  
  
“你说你没有见过那些死者，但实际上你不仅见过，还和他们好好聊了聊。”Dean转着手里的杯子，“Jacob和Anna，可爱的一对，不是吗？”  
  
  
“我没有义务对你实话实说吧，记者先生。”Sandra的表情给人一种皮笑肉不笑的感觉。  
  
  
“是啊，你没有，但我是一个很有求知欲的人，”Dean讨厌让自己听起来像个变态，但为了得到信息这是不得已的话术，Sam一定会有更温和的办法——他摇了摇头把弟弟的笑脸从脑海里赶出去，“我猜他们让你想起Helen了，是吗？”  
  
  
“你又知道什么！”Sandra的声音完全冷了下来。  
  
  
“看来我猜对了。”  
  
  
“不，你什么都不明白。”  
  
  
“你曾经说‘从来没有人相信你’，为什么不在我这里试试？”Dean收起了进攻的架势，将对话节奏放缓了下来，“说出来，看我会不会相信。”  
  
  
Sandra看着他，沉默着，刚才排斥的姿态消失得无影无踪。Dean不知道是不是自己的错觉：他好像在那双深色的眼睛里里看到了什么，不是敌意，不是怀疑，也不是悲痛，而是怜悯。她的眼神像要把他看透。  
  
  
Dean不喜欢这种感觉。  
  
  
“有一些你会相信，有一些你不会。”再次开口时Sandra听起来很平静。  
  
  
她的视线移向别处，轻轻地回忆起来：  
  
  
“我爱她，事实上我已经很久没有这样的感觉了，但我无法抗拒她。我身边的人总会遭受厄运，我的家人、朋友、不相信我的人和对我伸出援手的人——但那都是过去了，因为现在我身边什么也没有了。  
  
  
“我知道这种厄运也会波及到她，但有时候‘爱’就是会出人意料。我们相爱了，她提议要到这里来度假。  
  
  
“要小心，我警告过她：要小心无妄之灾，但她并不相信，说我太神神叨叨了。直到后来她淹死在了海里，就在这里的海滩上。我看着她死掉，因为我知道我无能为力，是我害死了她。  
  
  
“那之后我就留在了这里，能离她近一些，也能承认我早该认清的事。”  
  
  
她说完在椅子上坐了下来。  
  
  
“什么事？”Dean问。  
  
  
“命运。”Sandra回答，“我不能爱她，也不能离开她。”  
  
  
【TBC】  
  


* * *

[[1]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftnref1) 引自圣经哥林多前书13:4-7，译本：Chinese Union Version (Simplified)  
  
[[2]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftnref2) So this is love：1950年2月14日上映的Disney动画电影 _Cinderella_ 中的歌曲，出现在灰姑娘与王子在舞会上相遇时，唱完后12点的钟声敲响。  
  
[[3]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftnref3) 铅箭：丘比特有两种箭，金箭头的会让人产生无法抑制的渴望，铅箭头的会让人只想逃离。


	6. SECRET

****6 SECRET** **

> ****  
> ****οὔτε τι μάντις ἐὼνοὔτ᾽ οἰωνῶν σάφα εἰδώς.
> 
> 虽然我不是预言家，也不谙鸟飞的秘密。
> 
> ——《荷马史诗·奥德赛》王焕生译

  
“所以……会不会是Sandra和这些意外有关？”Sam思维混乱地拨了拨耳边的头发，“她祖上得罪了什么巫师被诅咒了然后把诅咒带到了这里之类的？”

  
“或许吧，”Dean看上去并不信服，严肃地微微皱眉，“但在她的事发生之前这里也有几起意外。”  
  
“好吧，也许这里本来就很危险，只是她的到来加强了这种趋势而已。”Sam又提出一个猜想。  
  
“是啊，如果你管‘被自己的泳裤绊倒淹死在刚到小腿的浅水区里’叫‘本来就很危险’的话。”Dean再次否决了这个猜想。  
  
Sam实在是感到有些不对劲，试探着问道：“你没事吧，Dean？”  
  
“我？”Dean好像突然惊醒一样，草草把一张苦脸收了回去，“没事，我很好，只是……你知道的，天杀的宿醉。”他说着揉了揉自己的太阳穴，接着立刻挑起了另一个话题：“关于那个咒语，你查得怎么样了？”  
  
“呃，一个好消息一个坏消息，”Sam在心里无奈地耸了耸肩——他知道如果他哥不想说，谁都没有办法，他只能祈祷这和昨晚无关，“好消息是，这个咒语很简单，所需要的媒介只有塞壬接触过的海水——并且它没理由不会在这里的海滩上洗个澡；当你召唤塞壬后，它必须答应你的第一个要求。”  
  
“还行，但是呢？”  
  
“但是这个咒语的效率范围是‘附近’，”Sam弯曲手指比了个双引号，“这可不是骗人的，它只能对大约一百米以内的塞壬起作用。”  
  
“好极了Sam，那你不如直接说它没用。”Dean看上去毫不吃惊。  
  
Sam竟然没法反驳——其实是他不想在这种时候惹他哥不快，不是他甘拜下风，真的不是。  
  
“所以我们要去海滩。”Dean最终得出了这个（令他满意）的结论。  
  
Sam很想否定这个结论，但最后还是徒劳地点头：“所以我们要去海滩。”  
  
收拾东西时Sam还是忍不住又问了一句：“你真的没事吧Dean？”  
  
“当然没事，磨磨唧唧的Sammy girl，还不快去换上你的‘性感泳裤’吗？”  
  
Sam后悔自己散发关心的举动。  
  
  
  
  
在Sam留下一个bitch face转过身去后，Dean终于松了一口气。  
  
他当然不是没事，他离没事差远了——不过话说回来他们中哪一个什么时候真的 ** **“没事”**** 过？  
  
他自己蠢蠢欲动的越轨心思、他和他的弟弟十几个小时前发生的事、扑朔迷离毫无头绪的案子……但最让他 ** **不安**** 的还是他离开酒吧时Sandra对他说的话——她又露出了那种怜悯的眼神，还有些悲切，但声音仍平静得像酒杯里啤酒沙沙作响的泡沫。她说：  
  
“要小心，Dean，你和Sam。  
  
“要小心傲慢，小心被忽视的明显迹象；要小心答案。”  
  
  
  
  
Milo Beach果然名不虚传，Dean一下子就活了起来。  
  
这个季节并不算旅游的旺季，海滩上还没有到“无从下脚”的地步。但Sam看着满沙滩的“玉体”，还是不由得有些尴尬——倒不是说他有多保守，就是，有些尴尬，懂吧？他在心里感谢这是个clothing-optional海滩[[1]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftn1)，至少他不必在大庭广众下遛鸟。  
  
Dean倒是很如鱼得水，在白色的沙子间游刃有余，找到了一片相对来说远离人群的、安静的空地。  
  
“What a ****beach**** ！”Dean仰面躺下时畅快地感叹道。  
  
Sam觉得他的兄弟在骂他，但他没有证据。  
  
几分钟后Sam就发觉，让自己的 ** **直男**** 兄弟收拾海滩用品的一个必然后果就是：没有防晒霜。  
  
Dean甚至从酒店顺了（免费的）本地杂志和（粉色的）度假墨镜，但竟果然没有带防晒霜。  
  
“什么？我才不用这种娘唧唧的东西！享受一下阳光没什么不好的。”被Sam指出后Dean瞪大了眼睛——Sam ** **绝对是毫不刻意地完全不经意间**** 久久地盯着那双在阳光下瞳孔收缩、绿得更加深邃、又带着几分金黄色余晖的眼睛。  
  
Sam努力保持着自己的bitch face假面回嘴道：“是啊，享受一下被晒到开裂发红的皮肤也没什么不好的。”  
  
最终Dean还是嘀嘀咕咕地接过了Sam跑到海滩边便利店里买的防晒霜开始往身上抹。  
  
直到Sam实在看不下去了。  
  
“Dean，”他欲言又止，止言又欲，“你是要涂防晒霜，不是要糊墙，你得把乳液抹匀……”  
  
“闭嘴，涂你的去！”Dean一边打断这句话一边嫌恶地看着手上这瓶可憎的“有毒液体”。  
  
Sam有些无语地看着他的兄弟和防晒霜搏斗，但很快这种“嘲讽式观看”就变得有些 ** **享受**** ，进而迅速变成了 ** **折磨**** ——他看着Dean有些别扭地舒展四肢，企图把那些斑驳的乳液均匀抹开；他看着Dean流畅而不夸张的肌肉线条随着动作起伏，在阳光的照耀下显现出健康的光泽；他看着Dean双手在胸前滑过，擦过棕褐色的乳头，再在腹部徘徊……  
  
够了——他不能，至少不该，在海滩上对着自己的兄弟硬起来。  
  
然后Dean非常及时地“雪中送冰”：“Sam，帮我涂涂后背，我够不着。”  
  
__——谢谢啊，真的很有帮助。__  
  
  
Sam在心里咬牙切齿，但还是摆着雷打不动的半永久bitch face乖乖走过去，走向了他翻过身趴在地上的兄弟。  
  
__——起码他背对我了。__ Sam自我安慰道。  
  
但下一秒，当他双腿分开跪到Dean身体上方时，他的心理建设再次瞬间崩塌了。  
  
他像个机器人一样把防晒霜挤到掌心，然后把手贴到他兄弟的背部上。冰凉的乳液很快被体温捂热了，滑溜溜的手感让他有点分不清是他的手自己在动，还是Dean背部的起伏在催着他走。  
  
Dean的身体是神秘的山川。Sam没头没脑的这样想着，他的手掌滑过的蝴蝶骨的凸起是山峰，拇指陷进的脊背的凹槽是溪谷，其它四指摩梭过的腰际是悬崖。  
  
Sam感觉自己浑身发烫——这一定是太阳晒的。  
  
事实上他不能阻止自已用仿佛宗教狂热分子一样的眼神去凝视他兄弟的身体；事实上他 ** **很难**** 阻止自己抬手狠狠拍一下他兄弟的屁股——天哪，它们就在那里！它们是那么优秀！他知道自己大可在事后哈哈一笑假装这只是一个普通的玩笑，就和以前的无数次一样，然后再躲到阴影里暗自品味这隐秘的战栗。但他不能——只是不能，他不能这样欺骗自己，更不能欺骗Dean。  
  
Sam想，如果他们多有一点假期，多有一些这样的躺在沙滩的下午——当然不是天体海滩更好——因为享受了过多健康的阳光，Dean背上可能会浮现出浅浅的日晒斑，零散斑驳地分散着。他的兄弟不会在意，甚至可能不会发现，但他可以安静的坐在一旁，注视着那些斑点，看他们代谢掉再生成出来。如果Dean问，怎么了？Sam可以笑一笑，然后保守自己的珍贵的小秘密——就像他一直以来擅长的那样。  
  
“Dude，你好了没？”Dean发出了因趴着过久而有点昏昏欲睡的声音。  
  
“行了行了。”Sam飞快地爬起来，双手紧贴上腿侧，以防自己控制不住去拍他兄弟的屁股；同时在心里暗自祈祷Dean没有察觉到他刚才的动作有多僵硬。  
  
“趴下。”然后Dean说。  
  
“什么？”然后Sam咽了一口口水。  
  
“还能是什么？互相帮助，”Dean的眼神看上去像是以为自己的弟弟傻了，“我对你的背礼尚往来一下。”  
  
****帮助**** 。Sam听到这个词条件反射地全身僵硬起来——多么友好的一个词，直接让他联想到他哥让他“帮帮忙”的史诗级夜晚。他在心底里期望Dean用词谨慎些——当然只是想想。  
  
  
Sam乖乖地坐下来，转过身，趴下去。海滩应该是一个放松人心的环境，可他在兴奋，他在害怕。  
  
他看见面前垫在地上的布，经典的红白格纹图案；接着看见稍远处白色的细沙，还有更远处影影绰绰的人形、色块一样的海面。但他看不见背后的Dean，这让他感觉自己像个无助的婴儿。他听见自己的心跳，胡乱地想：他心脏的震动迟早会带动地面激起海啸。  
  
  
接着那双手落到了他背上。  
  
****上帝啊。****  
  
  
那是常年握着枪械的双手，那是曾经沾满鲜血的双手；那是抚摸女人的皮肤、抚摸impala的双手；那是揉乱他的头发、给他手淫的双手，那是拥抱他的双手。那是Dean的手。  
  
Sam想尽量维持平稳的呼吸，马上又觉得有些缺氧，只好尽可能缓慢地深呼吸起来，呼——吸——  
  
他莫名感觉自己是一块什么电子触摸板，被Dean触碰到的地方就会亮起来，被激发出的电流弯弯绕绕地流过他全身再灌进心脏里。  
  
呼——吸——  
  
那双手滑向了他的脖子，按过他最上面两节脊椎的突起，在那里“流连”。他知道流连这个词只是他自己美化出来的结果，但还是忍不住屏住呼吸。他闭上眼睛，把支配的权力交给触觉。  
  
呼——吸——  
  
Dean的手又往下移动了。Sam惊讶于他兄弟的触碰竟能如此轻易地让他战栗，而自己又如此难以压抑住颤抖的冲动。  
  
呼——吸——  
  
那双手的位置越来越下，最终出其不意地伸进了他的沙滩裤里，一只手滑进中间的缝隙里，另一只在一瓣肉上狠狠抓了一把。[[2]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftn2)  
  
****“Shit,Dean！你他妈的搞什么！”**** Sam几乎是直接从地上弹射了起来。感谢地球母亲的万有引力足够强，能阻止他飞出大气层。  
  
Dean爽朗的笑声则和Sam脸上的惊恐形成了鲜明的对比。  
  
“Dude，放松点！”Dean看上去对自己的恶作剧十分满意，“你真该看看自己的表情，我只是想帮你学会放松一下！”  
  
__是啊，真的是 ** **非，常，放，松**** 啊；放松到下一秒岌岌可危的小Sam可能就要 ** **紧张**** 起来了。__  
  
  
Sam几乎崩溃地在心里哀嚎，同时在Dean关于表情的提醒下极其努力地把自己碎了一地的bitch face黏合起来。他感觉他的脸已经要抽筋了。  
  
“Yeah，Dean，非常有趣。”他强装镇定地拼凑出这句话。Sam“恨”Dean——恨这位被爱慕者在他有不切实际的危险渴望时毫无预兆地把它们变成现实，而现实又反过来强调这有多么不切实际。  
  
“行了行了，”Dean笑得说话都岔气，“还有一点没涂完，过来继续。”  
  
“不要。”Sam有点委屈地皱了下鼻子——他真的感觉自己委屈到家了，但他不能说，这就让一切更委屈了。  
  
“好了，一米九的小姑娘，我保证不恶作剧了。”Dean伸手过来想拍他的肩。  
  
Sam迅猛地往回缩了几公分回嘴道：“不要。”他深知这样让自己看上去更奇怪了，但他没法抗拒这诡异的“自我防御”的本能。  
  
“好吧好吧，对不起bro，我发誓再也不了，”Dean举起双手投降，“Sammy girl生气了要哥哥哄吗？”  
  
Sam几乎是哀怨地看着他的兄弟，如果此刻Dean愿意作出评论的话估计会把这种表情命名为“悲伤狗狗眼”。Sam叹了口气伸过手来，抓住Dean一只示好的手摇晃了一些以示和解。  
  
__——Sam Winch__ _ _ester有一些秘密，Dean Winchester不需要知道。__  
 _ _  
__正当他准备转过身去让他的兄弟完成（所谓的）未竟的涂抹防晒霜事业的时候，海滩边突然传来一声尖锐的惊叫。  
  
  
 ** **【TBC】****

* * *

[[1]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftnref1) clothing-optional beach：字面意思，你可以选择脱光或者穿泳衣。  
  
[[2]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2021-2-14%20%E3%80%90sd%E3%80%91an%20old-fashion%20lover%20boy%EF%BC%88%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%82%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87%EF%BC%89.docx#_ftnref2) 我觉得有必要声明一下这个梗的归属权的问题，是一次con上提到的Jard对SebastianRoche的恶作剧，不是我原创。感谢Jard大大供梗（？ 视频这里：BV1j7411f7jw


	7. MADNESS

****7 MADNESS** **

>   
> ********CLYTEMNESTRA：**** Mad creature, thou shalt die.
> 
> 克吕泰摩涅斯特拉：疯狂的女人，去死吧！
> 
> ****CASSANDRA：**** On you, as well, a madness is to come.
> 
> 卡珊德拉：疯狂也会降临于你们！
> 
> ——塞内加《阿伽门农》 王焕生 译

  
“救命啊！有没有人救救他！”   
  
一个女孩惊恐地在靠近潮水的海滩上尖叫着，她的体态透露出她已经害怕到了极点。可是周围的人仍犹豫着要不要上前——因为她身边什么也没有，没有人，也没有鲨鱼。   
  
Sam和Dean交换了一下眼神，瞬间警惕起来，朝那个方向跑去。   
  
但如果仔细看，能看见女孩身边的沙子有一块隆起，并且这块隆起小幅度地蠕动着，拱起时顶端的沙子细细簌簌地滑下来，下陷时周围的沙粒重新涌进去填补空缺。底下仿佛潜伏着什么活物。   
  
站得最近的几个人终于上前，尝试着把沙子底下那动弹的东西捞起来。等那“东西”的前端终于露出地面时，所有人都看清了：那是一个男人，被潮湿惨白的沙子紧紧裹住。下一秒，他又一个猛子扎回沙子里，疯了一样，旁人都被狠狠带倒在地，不得不狼狈地爬起来。   
  
“救救他，他要把自己淹死了！”女孩急得哭了出来。   
  
****淹死。** ** Sam立刻反应了过来，他知道Dean此刻也想到了这一点——塞壬。   
  
“你去打水念咒语，我去救人。”Dean当机立断冲了出去。   
  
Sam紧随其后，奔跑间心脏狂跳；他有点感谢刚刚发生的一切，让他不用再花时间适应运动带来的心率过快。   
  
他在随身携带的玻璃瓶里装上了海水，他还记得那个佶屈聱牙的希腊语咒语，可他要怎么在成百上千的游客中找到塞壬？他站起来，深呼吸以平复自己的心跳——也不是那么难，至少比在Dean的手底下保持冷静要简单——环顾着四周想要找到一点蛛丝马迹。   
  
在哪里？会是谁？   
  
忽然间他看见了一个突兀的人影：其他人都在或慌乱、或紧张、或事不关己远远躲开的同时，有一个男人懒散地靠着阳伞站在一边，注视着即将在沙子里溺亡的男人和周围徒劳努力的救援者，脸上带着闲适的笑，就好像是在旁观一场蹩脚的悲喜剧。   
  
会是塞壬吗？   
  
Sam不知道，但他决定相信自己的直觉。   
  
他估算了一下距离，走到那个男人侧后方，开始尽可能快且吐字清晰地念动咒语，并用海水在沙地上涂画那些古老的符号。   
  
最后一个音节落下的同时，Sam抬头看向那人站的位置，却发现他——或许现在应该换用“它”——消失了。   
  
“真没想到啊，”一个轻快的声音在他身后响起，“Sam Winchester，对吗？”   
  
Sam立刻转过身来，浑身的肌肉顿时紧张起来，戒备着进入了战斗状态。   
  
“放了他。”他要求道。   
  
“只是这样而已吗？我还以为你会提出更有意义的要求，”塞壬看上去很失望，“只有一次机会哦？”   
  
“放了他，让他走，现在。”Sam加重了语气，同时微微偏头关注着那个男人的情况，只发现人群在不安地喧闹着，男人的腿在空中胡乱蹬踏，上半身仍然深埋在沙子底下。   
  
“好，好，你真无聊。”塞壬跨下了脸，注视着那个男人的方向，喉部颤动起来，但没有张嘴。Sam没有听到任何说话声，于是猜测这大概是什么次声波交流。   
  
沙子里的男人立刻停止了挣扎，一动不动，任由身边包括Dean在内的人把他翻出来，平躺着放在沙地上。Dean则开始帮他把喉咙里的沙子抠出来。   
  
Sam看不见他的脸，脑海中却浮现出嵌满白色沙砾的布满红血丝的眼珠，以及被沙子填满的出血的气管。他满脸愤怒地看向塞壬。   
  
  
  
  
当看到那人圆睁得眼眶都要裂开的眼睛；看到里面被沙子蒙住失去湿润感的浑浊的眼球；看到眼泪把血和沙冲刷到脸颊上，与脸上的沙融为一体的时候，Dean甚至感觉到了残忍。   
  
他尝试着把那人气管里的沙子抠出来，却几乎感觉他的身体已经从内部沙化了，嘴里满满的都是沙。   
  
这个人已经没有心跳了，更不用说什么呼吸。   
  
Dean听到男人的女友跪在一旁嚎哭，像是要把自己的心呕出来：“不要，Narcyz，不要离开我……这不是真的……”   
  
这一切究竟是为什么？到底什么时候能停下来？   
  
他有些迷茫地转头寻找他兄弟的身影，很快看见那个显眼的大高个和一个男人对峙着。   
  
他睁大了眼睛。   
  
“你为什么要这么做？”Sam质问道。他很想立刻就把这个怪物杀掉，但他需要知道背后的真相——事情不会这么简单。   
  
“只有一次机会，你该不会不知道吧。”塞壬抬手摩梭着自己的耳根，“但是我愿意回答，因为我喜欢你。”   
  
“为什么这么做？”Sam自动屏蔽了后面的俏皮话。   
  
塞壬动了动想挣脱咒语的束缚，但只能在原地徒劳地蹦跶。它只好叹了口气说：“我是个艺术家，Sam。在沙子里淹死自己，多么美妙的悲剧？”   
  
“我是在问‘为什么’，”Sam上前一步，同时时刻提防着它喷出毒液，“你们的栖息地不是这里，自杀行为也不是你们常做的，所以为什么要这么做？谁指示你的？”   
  
“Sam，我不想骗你，所以我只能说无可奉告。”塞壬在动作允许范围内换了个妖娆的姿势，说话间眼神盯着Sam手上装着海水的玻璃瓶，“但我真的很喜欢你，或许我可以透露一点点……   
  
“我是女主人的客人。”它神秘地吐出这句话。   
  
Sam为这句莫名其妙的话皱起了眉头：“什么意思？”   
  
“嘘，秘密不能透露得太多，”塞壬笑得很灿烂，仿佛现在被咒语捆住无法挣脱的不是它，“但我还有另一个秘密想要分享，你想知道吗？”   
  
“说。”Sam有种不祥的预感。   
  
他甚至猜测到了最危急的状况，独独没有想到塞壬突然在他面前开始化形，几秒内变成了一个熟悉的样子——   
  
Dean。   
  
在那双带着笑意的绿眼睛的注视下，Sam瞬间呆住了。等大脑重新与身体建立连接后，他手里的玻璃杯已经掉到了地上，海水泼得一滴不剩，缓缓渗透到沙层下，只留下淡淡的湿痕。   
  
“再见，Sam……”   
  
塞壬，Dean模样的塞壬，消失不见了，只有风留下了他的声音。   
  
他知道塞壬可以变成他梦中情人的样子，他怎么会不知道？Dean又怎么会不知道？   
  
Sam绝望地、一点一点地转头，几乎都能听见自己骨骼咔咔作响的声音。   
  
__——发发慈悲吧，不要这样对他。_ _   
  
随后他发现祈祷是无用的。他心里有什么东西“啪嗒”一声像泡沫一样破裂了，声音微弱，但他心里足够寂静。一股无助感从脚底升起席卷了他的全身，因为他看到，的的确确真真切切地看到：   
  
不远处，Dean正看着他，甚至没来得及整理好脸上惊讶的表情。   
  
Dean知道了。   
  
Sam完蛋了。   
  
  
  
最终他们还是没能救下Narcyz。他死了。   
  
__“上帝啊……”当时人群中的一个女人捂住了自己的脸。_ _   
  
最终他们仍要向那个破碎的、悲痛欲绝的姑娘询问信息，Sam痛恨这个，他知道Dean也一样，还有什么能比深挖别人的伤疤更残忍呢？   
  
__“可怜的女孩，她疯了……”_ _   
  
“我不明白，我做错了什么，为什么要经历这种事……”女孩似乎已经流干了自己的眼泪，“我们才刚刚相爱，我是说，我一直爱他，可我们才刚刚 ****相爱** ** ……   
  
“我们浪费了多少时间啊！”   
  
他们知道现在说什么都没有用，谈什么安慰都过于苍白——因为他们都切身体会过失去挚爱的滋味，久病成医。   
  
仅仅只是想到“失去Dean”这个念头，Sam就感觉心脏被人攥住了。他当然“失去”过Dean，他们都曾经“失去”过彼此，但那都不是永远的失去。他们一次次打破自然法则、打破命运重新走到一起，即便搞得天妒人怨，有时还会殃及无辜，但他们坚信着彼此间没有真正的永恒的失去。   
  
但万一有呢？万一那一天真的存在呢？   
  
直到回到旅馆精疲力尽地去洗澡，Sam脑子里都一直盘旋着这个问题，它像是一只巨鹰，在他目前看似稳定的处境上投下浓重的阴影。   
  
__我们浪费了多少时间啊！_ _   
  
女孩的话回响在他耳边。他意识到自己一直以来都以简单的顺流看待他和Dean的旅程，事实上生活也只允许他们这样思考——他们已经明白如果你确信一件事必然发生，那么你休想改变它，比如天启。 ****去他的狗屁命运！** ** 如果说他们信教的话，那么箴言一定是这句话。   
  
Sam一直觉得自己不会失去Dean——不会永远地——失去只是他们间的一种 ****状态** ** ，而非 ****性质** ** 。   
  
而现在他突然意识到，这是有可能的。如果Dean离开他怎么办？如果Dean对他失望了怎么办？如果有一天他真的 ****失去** ** Dean了呢？   
  
他记得他的兄弟看到塞壬时的表情。虽然Dean一路上都没有提，但Sam知道他看见了。   
  
从Sam在海滩上看见Dean惊讶的表情的那一刻起，他的时间就不再是从现在开始往未来绵延；而是从某个未知的时刻——某个他会失去Dean的时刻——向过去倒数。他生命的时间缩短了，并且岌岌可危。   
  
他可以背着这口倒走的时钟继续前行，假装Dean什么都不知道，假装他自己也一无所知；他也可以立刻结束这份煎熬，让他的兄弟来决定是否剪断他的命运之线。   
  
Sam让花洒的水流冲到自己脸上，耳边只剩下哗哗的水声。   
  
他觉得自己疯了：   
  
因为他决定要和Dean谈一谈。这不是什么勇气或者坦诚，只是他仿佛看到时间在他眼前溜走。   
  
他在一种极度紧张而忐忑不安的状态中走出浴室，心里对将要说的话毫无设想，只祈祷自己还能完整地说出人类的句子。   
  
“Dean……”Sam不知道自己在期待什么，赦免权还是断头台。   
  
“Sam，来得正好，”Dean从电脑面前站了起来，“我们得谈谈。”   
****【TBC】** **


End file.
